Snails/Galeria
Primeira Temporada Caçadores de Exibicionistas Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Snails e Snips que funciona feliz. Snips carrying Spike while running S1E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|Há um novo unicórnio na cidade. Snips excited S1E06.png Twilight sad S1E06.png|O quê? Snails hopping over Spike S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Snails assistindo no temor ao lado de Twilight e Snips. Twilight and friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|Ela e Incrivel. Snips and Snails convinced S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie "most awesome unicorn in Ponyville" S1E06.png Snips "no, in all of Equestria" S1E06.png Trixie not pleased S1E6.png Snails Smiling S01E06.png|Snails admirando Trixie. Snails drooling over hay S1E06.png Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png Snails wants to hear Trixie's story S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|O que você disser, Trixie! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png Spike "how can you fall for her lameness?" S1E06.png Spike "were you guys actually there?" S1E06.png Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png Spike "not gonna believe a word she says" S1E06.png Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png|"Por que é que eles chamam de um mercado de pulgas quando eles realmente não vender pulgas?" Snips and Snails leaving S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snips and Snails entering the ursa's cave S1E06.png Snips and Snails in the dark S1E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|Snails deixa sua luz brilhar. Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snails gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png|Ele corre rápido para um caracol. Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png|Snails correndo por sua vida com seu amigo, , Snips. Snips and Snails pounding on Trixie's trailer door S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png Snails "actually, it's a big one" S1E06.png Trixie "what is so important" S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips and Snails running away S1E06.png Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png|Palavras encorajadoras do Mr. Snails. Trixie "out of your little pony minds" S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Snails "well, that was a dud" S1E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png|Eu olho divertido? Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Twilight whats going on S1E6.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png|Fez isso ?! Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png| Snips and Snails trying to sneak off S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png Snips and Snails accept punishment S1E06.png Snips and Snails looking at each other S1E06.png Snips and Snails confused S1E06.png Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|Mmm, esse bolo parece ser bom ... Snails chomp S1E12.png|E aqui eu só pensava que só Pinkie Pie conseguia mordidas tão grande. Snails chewing S1E12.png Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png As Artistas Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png|Snips and Snails. Snails eating carrots S01E18.png| Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Segunda Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png| Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E01.png Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Snails não está surpreso. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png CMC all frowns S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png| Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png Belas Pústulas Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Snips blushing S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Snails & Snips Plates S2E06.png|Snips and Snails sempre levar pratos girando. Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|"Eu segundo o movimento, e eu poderia acrescentar que, se você olhou para a palavra 'impressionante' no dicionário, haveria uma foto de Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png|"Algo especial." Ponyville Confidencial Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png Rarity Laughing S02E23.png Rarity smile S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png Terceira Temporada Duelo Mágico Snips "Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!" S3E5.png Snails laughing S3E05.png Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png Snails 'Good spell' S3E05.png Snips and Snails being zapped S3E05.png Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png Snails running around with Snips on top S3E4.png Rarity back to normal S3E5.png Snips and Snails bowing down to Trixie S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated S3E05.png Baby Snips and old Snails S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated by Twilight S3E05.png Trixie looking at a young snips and old snails S3E5.png Snips and Snails pulling a carriage S3E05.png Trixie no wheels S3E5.png Trixie "And Trixie intends to punish them!" S3E5.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snails 'I'm telling ya, Snips' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Beavers S3E5.png|Um pouco de sua juba no canto inferior esquerdo . Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png Trixie no wheels 2 S3E5.png Snails 'Gah, why is she so mean to us' S3E05.png Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png A_magic_duel_at_Town_Square_S3E5.png Trixie scary grin S3E5.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer criticizes the gym decorations EG.png Snails wrestling with balloon EG.png Snails falling over EG.png Sunset Shimmer "running unopposed" EG.png Sunset Shimmer shocked EG.png Sunset Shimmer reading the clipboard EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Snips and Snails wrapped in streamers EG.png Sunset unwrapping Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png|"Você é um duque ... ou um idiota? Snips and Snails salute to Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png Snails with his camera phone EG.png Snips and Snails sneaking around EG.png Snails recording Twilight EG.png Twilight pounding the keyboard EG.png Snips and Snails snickering EG.png Snips and Snails filming Twilight EG.png Snips and Snails high five EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png Snips and Snails dancing EG.png Snips and Snails caught dancing EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Snips and Snails in school hallway EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Snips and Snails sneak into Fall Formal EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Twilight chasing Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails running with kidnapped Spike EG.png Snips and Snails running past Trixie EG.png Snips and Snails exiting the school EG.png Snips and Snails on school courtyard EG.png Snips and Snails run up to the statue EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Snips and Snails puzzled EG.png Snips and Snails release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer "tick-tock, Twilight" EG.png Sunset Shimmer with a sledgehammer EG.png Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png Snips and Snails startled by Sunset's orders EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Rainbow Dash fends off Snails EG.png Rainbow Dash tosses the crown to Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Twilight throws the crown away EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Snips and Snails being transformed EG.png Snips and Snails transformed EG.png Demon Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer in front of the school EG.png Demon Sunset "just to get my hands on this crown" EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Sunset "I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school" EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Snips and Snails hit by rainbow light EG.png Snips and Snails with bricks and cement EG.png Quarta Temporada Voo ao Infinito Scootaloo "maybe it's us!" S4E05.png Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png Encontro com a Twilight Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Apple Bloom with apple in her mouth S4E15.png Apple Bloom presenting apple and potion set S4E15.png Apple Bloom making potion for audience S4E15.png Apple Bloom pouring potion on apple S4E15.png Apple Bloom next to growing apple S4E15.png CMC covered in applesauce S4E15.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Jogos de Equestria Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Snapshots stare down Snails EG2.png Flash Sentry arguing with Snips EG2.png Flash "I'm gonna get more punch EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Snips and Snails rapping on stage EG2.png Snails "I'm DJ Snazzy Snails" EG2.png Snails rapping in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png Snips "my favorite color is orange" EG2.png DJ Snazzy Snails backs Snips up EG2.png MC Snips recovers EG2.png Snips and Snails falling apart on stage EG2.png Snips and Snails finish rapping EG2.png Rappers Snips and Snails EG2.png Snips and Snails high-five EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png Twilight worried about Flash Sentry EG2.png Snips and Snails on the catwalk EG2.png Snips and Snails about to sabotage Rainbooms EG2.png Snips and Snails follow Fluttershy with the spotlight EG2.png Snips and Snails still sabotaging Fluttershy EG2.png Bulk Biceps and Snips and Snails head-to-head EG2.png Bulk Biceps blows Snips and Snails away EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Quinta Temporada Um Pedaço da Vida Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Mane Six chatting in the background S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "I just asked my father" S5E18.png Diamond "donate the money for the new playground equipment!" S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png Silver Spoon hugging Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at rebuilt playground S5E18.png Apple Bloom gestures toward other ponies S5E18.png School foals looking at glowing CMC S5E18.png School foals gasping at Crusaders S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "it's your cutie marks!" S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png Pinkie Pie throws the CMC a cute-ceanera S5E18.png Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity singing S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity join the parade S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png Scare Master Carousel Boutique exterior on Nightmare Night S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Coloratura interacting with the school foals S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Snips, Snails, and Lemon Zest dancing EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Snips, Snails and Diamond Tiara wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Snips and Snails about to troll Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG3.png Mercadorias MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens